konosubafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Satou Kazuma/Relationships/@comment-74.192.163.27-20190301070637/@comment-32222412-20200129001349
Arifureta was quite a bit more interesting compared to konosuba, you know. It had comedy, romance, OPness and an after story that is pretty much as long or longer than the main story. Rather, it actually had a story wheras this novel is just a bunch of nonsense. The characters knew who they were and grew in a fairly realistic way without abandoning their former selves, they were still the same people even after growing, they stayed consistent, meanwhile megumin in this story just turns into pretty much another character altogether after the author decided to pair the mc with her, she's truly a boring shitjob of a character after losing most of her personality traits. Konosuba had only ONE thing going for it and that was comedy. It's still the only thing it has going for it. The author is ruining his own novel by introducing needless and half-assed crap romance that goes nowhere, instead only disturbing the flow. At the very least, he should be clear about if it's monogamy or not. At LEAST kazuma should be clear about if he wants one or several. Then we'd know. But kazuma is a wishy-washy little prick who doesn't even know himself and the girls doesn't give a crap either about what relationships he may or may not be in. This novel was pretty nice before he went nuts at this romance gig. At this point, however, I'm starting to feel like dropping it because I feel like the half-assed romance is ruining it all. It takes too much time and effort to read all that irrelevant crap and no matter what you think, I personally hate how the author thinks he's funny about the whole thing. Kazuma getting cockblocked ten times every volume just isn't cutting it for me. Kazuma not being proactive enough to just freaking either push them down and take them all or tell them to stop acting like idiots and that he's not interested is pissing me off. It was hilarious the first time. It was funny the second. It was fun the third and fourth time. It was slightly amusing the fifth and sixth times, but it just gradually gets more annoying, to the point where I get pissed off at it, just like I get annoyed with many of the other repeated gags because this author can't change his jokes for shit, he just pulls the same stunt over and over again. The worst part of this is probably exactly that Kazuma is a wishy-washy bastard and the girls can't properly push him down either. He also doesn't even know if he wants a harem or if he wants just one girl. He doesn't even know WHO he wants, because he seems to like every single girl except for perhaps aqua. He would take iris as a bride any day, he would push down darkness given the proper chance, he would take megumin if there wasn't any disturbances every single time, he would do eris/chris if he had the chance, rather, he has said many times that eris is his ideal girl, why isn't he going for his ideal girl properly? Shit, at least try! I also like Eris the most of the current girls, the energetic yet calm, holy yet mischievous and naughty, caring personality along with the silver hair and blue eyes, man, that's some good shit. Yet he just seems to give up on her entirely. So, I take some serious issues with this author, especially his choices in romance and his lack of ability to think up some fresh gags every once in a while and change up the basics. This author shouldn't write proper romance, someone like him should go for a harem ending as that requires less effort and time spent on things and it's harder to go wrong.